never give up
by Divergent125
Summary: four is famous and Tris hates him. throughout the book he does many romantic gestures. but he is a player. Will he give the other girls up? Will Tris trust him? In this story Tris is a rebel no one has ever dated the mysterious Tris though people like Peter try.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: First Impressions**

**Tris POV**

" Beatris get your lazy butt out of bed, I refuse to be late like last year and the year before that." The idiot I call my brother shouts through my door. I guess I better get up school starts at eight o'clock and one more tardy and I get detention. Seeing as it's seven-forty-five I grab the first thing I see which happens to be black jeggings, black crop top, red/black/grey flannel, and none other than my leather jacket and combat boots. Seeing as I'm running out of time I do basic foundation, eyeliner, and mascara.

I run down stairs grab my phone and an apple leaving my brother in the kitchen and hop on my black and red motorcycle, so I'm not late. As soon as I reach school I look at my phone receiving several texts from Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and sadly Uriah saying Four is coming to our school to study until he graduates. I look up from my phone a moment to ate I just knocked into someone knocking myself to the ground. " Watch wear you're going! Thanks to you I'm late." I say as the late bell rings leaving only us in the hallway. As soon as I look up I'm met with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and then I look at the whole face it's that superstar Four.

**Four/Tobias POV**

I just get my schedule and as I'm coming out of the office something bumps into me I look down to find myself lost in her grey/blue eyes and manage to help her up. I am suddenly lulled out of my trance by her screaming "Watch wear you're going! Thanks to you I'm late." and I reply "Hey, I'm new here, you wanna go out sometime." Then she laughs in my face and smacks me. "Never in a million years." And walks off hastily.

**Tris POV**

After I walked off I got my schedule from Tori and saw Four making out with molly in a disserted hallway, and to think for a second I liked him. He finally breaks away and I see him walking toward Mrs. Mathews class, same as me. When I walk in she is busy giving a lecture and stops to ask me what lame excuse I have this time so I tell her bluntly "To skip your boring lectures." And the class erupts with laughter and I get a high five from a couple people, then I hear a chuckle from behind and Ii go sit in an empty seat and the teacher says "Since this is your first day you have a warning, now you can sit with Miss prior over here who has detention." She says that last part more to me.

**TIMEB SKIP: Lunch**

**Tris POV**

After more boring classes of the rest of science and math I get to the back table and am followed by Shauna, Lynn, Mar, Chris, Uri, and Will. "Hey guys I missed you so much. Where's Zeke?" I ask them. And I get a chorus of I don't knows. Then Suddenly Zeke appears with a special guest and the girls squeal with delight while I groan with disgust with Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: We meet again**

Will and I see that it's the famous Four an huff as all the girls look jealously at me because Four took a seat next to me and says "so, we meet again. You know my offer is still out there." Winking at me. "You know I would, but I have something better to do." I say with an attitude. "And what would that be." He says with a smirk. "get hit by a bus." And with that I walk out of the cafeteria with some boys whisper shouting yes!

I walk to French class glad it will be an easy A, I already speak French fluently. When I get there you can guess who is waiting for me Peter, this day just gets better and better. "hey stiff heard you punched four after he asked you out, so how about me and you go out." He says a little too close. " like I told Four" and punched him, "never in a million years." And walked past him into class, late." Miss Prior glad you can join us." He says gesturing for me to sit next to Four. I take a seat and add "Mrs. Mathews already gave me detention." And zone out until he says we are taking a class trip to Paris soon. I can't believe it but a school trip might actually be fun, because of course me and my friends are ditching the tours.

Finally, gym! I play basketball, cheerleading, field hockey, volleyball, soccer, dance, and gymnastics. I go in the locker room and I forgot to get new shorts so mine are a little shorter and all I have is dance shorts and a tank top, great. I change and walk out with the boys eyeing me and Uriah walks up to me and says "dang Tris you look good in gym." I reply "Do you wanna look like four." He turns around and sees girls checking him out and says "sure" with that I say as you wish and punch him like Peter and Four and walk off.

"Alright cupcakes and Tris. We are going to do some sit ups and push-ups then run track. Tris." And I walk up demonstrating both and everyone joins in. I finish twenty of both in two minutes and wait for everybody to start track. Surprisingly on the last lap me and Four are at the same pace and I go ahead at the last half and win. "Hey Tris you want to go to the gym sometime." I laugh at that " I go every day twice a day." And get changed.

**Time skip: last period English**

**Four/ Tobias POV**

Today in English the teacher is making us do a report on Te Fault In Our Stars some girly book and I get paired with Tris. After class I walk to her and ask "When do you wanna work on the project." After school at my house." And she walks away leaving me thrilled.

**Tris POV**

When I get to my car I see him make out with Lindsey the go just ten feet away and kiss Sydney. Classic Four.

Finally, my favorite time of day the gym. I go here with Zeke after school every year before football tryouts to help[ prepare him. We're stretching when I see my two least favorite people in the world


End file.
